Not Just an Ordinary Night
by troubledatheart
Summary: This is not just any ordinary night...oh no! it is New Years Eve J/S of course


**Okay so i am sitting on my sofa its nearly midnight and i have the sudden urge to write a fanfiction. I sort of had this imagination of what i would want to happen on my New Years, i was indeed in fact at home this NYE as i have an early start tomorrow so i thougtht i would write it to cheer myself up. **

**Yes i know i havent uploaded P41 in a while but i have been really busy. Yes it is now 2:30 am but i had to write and upload it before i went to sleep because it would not leave me alone. Hope you all have a lovely new year and roll on 2010!!**

**just quickly....this has not been betad due to the fact i wrote it like an hour ago and just had to put it up...so sorry for any errors. **

**Disclaimer: I am very sad...i do not own Jareth :(**

* * *

It felt like any normal night, the chill of the wind outside ruffling the leaves of the trees. The sky a dark blue sprinkled with stars. It was like any normal night and that was how she liked it.

Two small lamps lit up the livingroom and candles covered any spare surface letting off their flickers across the walls. Sarah was curled up on the sofa, one of her favourite films playing on the telly. She wasn't really watching it, it was more background noise. She was too engrossed in the book she had bought herself over christmas. It was like the other books she owned; filled with fantasy creatures, magical lands, villans, friends and heros.

For her this was a normal night cosied up on the sofa reading a book, for anyone else this was New Years Eve. The time for celebrating the end of the year and the adventures of the next year to come. Most people would be out in clubs, bars or parties drinking the night away, but not her.

She didn't do it last year and she wasn't going to this year. She found the whole night tiresome; getting all dressed up, turning up at a party and the constant reminder at midnight that you start the next year alone. No thankyou. She knew she would be alone this year so she would rather spend the night without the constant reminders.

She used to enjoy New Years, being out with her friends, dancing the night away and the the clock would strike 12. A bloke who would be eyeing her up the entire night would try and get lucky with a midnight kiss in the hopes of more. The guy could be the best looking, the greatest personality or the 'perfect man' and yet she would push them away. She didn't understand why she did, it just never felt right. Like they weren't the right person.

So here she was 22 years old and 10 minutes to midnight on her own.

She was at the chapter in her book where the tall dark stranger was battling his way throught the castle to rescue his girl. She sighed and lent her head back on the sofa. She closed her eyes, they were begining to feel heavy.

She awoke with a start, the door bell was chiming. She glanced over at the clock 11:55pm, the film was still on the television, she had only nodded off for a few moments.

_Who on earth is at my door at this time? _

She got up from the sofa and made her way into the hall. She passed the large mirror; she double-checked she didn't look like she had been asleep. She combed her fingers quickly through her hair and then approached the front door. Opened the door only to find someone she hadn't seen let alone thought of in nearly 10years.

'Now Sarah don't look like that, I thought you'd be pleased to see me.' The voice was a voice she knew too well. The silky tone, the hint of sarcasm and the poetic tones.

Sarah couldn't stop staring. She felt her eyes widen, he looked exactly like he had all those years ago. His clothing was the same style, however tonight he wore a black poet shirt with the collar dipping to the middle of his stomach, he wore black tight breeches with black knee high buckled boots and he wore a leather jacket with what looked like his shoulders was dusted with glitter. His face was the same, he hadn't aged since the last time she saw him, his hair was still the pale gold with silver whisps and his eyes the clear blue and jade green like before.

'Sarah? Are you okay?'

She realised she was still staring like a gold fish at him. 'Jareth, what are you doing here? I didn't make a wish.'

'I know you didn't my dear,'

'Then why?' She looked at him, there must be a reason he wouldn't just turn up at her door.

Jareth stepped through the door, this caught her by surprise yet Sarah automatically stepped back. Jareth bought his hands up to cup her face; she didn't flinch away, his thumb tracing circles on her cheek. She looked up into those eyes, eyes you could drown in. His face was getting close to hers, their lips mere centemetres from each others. That's when it happened.

He captured her lips with his; the kiss was tender, soft and with the hint of desire. Sarah melted in the kiss; his hands had slowly moved from her face, one was now holding the small of her back the other on her waist holding her to him. Her hands were by her sides, his tongue reached out to taste along the bottom of her lip, she gasped into the kiss and this gave him the chance to let his tongue meet hers. Her hands then moved up to around his neck as the kiss deepened. A low moan groaned from the Jareth's throat as Sarah's hands tangled themselves into his hair. Slowly a moan escaped her lips too as his hands had moved down to her hips and his thumbs now tracing patterns across her hipbones. She shuddered under his touch.

They slowly pulled apart, needing to breath and yet they didn't let go of each other. The arms still wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go.

'That's what I'm doing here,' he said as he lent his forehead on hers. 'I saw you were on your own for the second year running on New Years Eve and I had to see you, I guess I did more than see you though.'

Sarah giggled, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She had gotten the kiss on New Years she had avoided for such along time, it felt right and it was from none other than the Goblin King, who she once saw as the villain, he was now standing in her hall and she had just kissed him! The breeze from the wind swept into the hall, the front door was still open, Sarah shivered against Jareth. She was after all only wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Jareth pulled out of Sarah's arms, 'I should go.' He turned to make his way out of the front door when something caught his hand. He turned back to find Sarah's hand entwined with his.

'Please don't go, I don't want to be on my own again.' She smiled up at him before he pulled her towards him for another kiss. He kicked the front door shut with his foot as the kissed their way through to her living room.

And this is how we end our story this New Years, how Sarah and Jareth spent the remainder of the evening talking, catching up on old times, new things and other 'stuff' that involved less talking.

Sarah realised what she had been missing every New Years she had shunned those blokes before but no one she realised would be like Jareth. Jareth realised he was not going to let Sarah get away like the last time they met.

They both decided they were perfect for each other.

* * *

**Yes a lovely soppy ending :D Happy New Years!!! and my other fanfiction will be uploaded as soon as i can x x x **


End file.
